May
|description = |gender = Female |image = May 3769.png |caption = May in |last = }} May is a robot companion of Dale. Recently out of Robot Jail, she was originally a holographic AI that appeared only to Dale through his Augmented Reality Glasses as part of a beta test of a companion service. Later on May started using a humanoid chassis. Biography Background May's AI program had been confined to Robot Jail for her attempted theft of USD750 million to buy a fighter jet chassis to inhabit. Meeting Dale May appeared as a hologram via Dale's AR glasses in a maid costume, chosen for her by an algorithm, to her intense distaste; likely due to Dale's love of anime. Not much is known about her history, though she told Dale that he was the fifteenth person she had appeared to, and he was the first to accept her presence and end user license agreement. After her constant bad advice while he was on the job, Dale turned his glasses off to get rid of her, but later gave her a second chance. When she realized that Dale is kind enough to help her by not reporting her attitude in spite of her treatment of him, she becomes considerably more cooperative, and even decides to help him talk to Marigold. Despite their initial confrontation, Dale and the holographic May parted on friendly terms. Out of Robot Jail Some time later, May returned to visit Dale, after leaving Robot Jail. She appeared in a chassis somewhat resembling Momo's chassis, but lower-end, in a blue color which resembles the sales robot at the Idoru outlet. Dale's allows May to move into his apartment. At first, May has a hard time finding a job, but eventually started working as a cashier in a convenience store. After meeting Hannelore May couldn't believe that the daughter of John Ellicott Chatham, "the god of AI", works in a coffeeshop. Because of this, May offered to be her bodyguard. Momo Through Dale's relationship with Marigold, May meets Momo, Marigold's companion robot. They develop a kind of friendship. However, Momo sometimes wonders why. As Dale and Marigold's relationship progresses, May and Momo help Dale and Marigold progress their relationship. Pintsize, Melon, and May go to the same Robot Support Group. Faye and Bubbles May has always been supportive of Faye's and Bubbles' relationship. Once, when May tripped in Dale's room and tore her dermal face covering, she went to Faye and Bubbles; they helped replace it using tools and materials at Robot-Fighting Ring, although Corpse Witch objected to their use. Roko May caused an existential crisis for Roko Basilisk, after which Roko decided to quit her job as a police officer. May tried to talk her out of quitting, and offered help with finding a new job. Sven May met Sven Bianchi by accident outside The Horrible Revelation. They hooked up after an awkward altercation. May's battery gave out because she forgot her charging cable at work, and Sven had to get the cable for her. May was embarrassed when Dale caught her returning back home in the morning, and lied about where she was, saying that she stayed at Roko's place. Momo and Marigold generated an all-night petting zoo idea, and May spilled the beans to Momo after a misunderstanding about llamas. They made up after Momo took out her anger on a punching bag. May didn't recognize Sven when they met the next time because he had cut his hair, which crumbled due to corrosive joint lubricant. She later had another sexual encounter with Sven in the back room of the convenience store where she works. AI rights nonprofit When Roko learns about the poor condition of May's robot chassis, she decided to help a replacement body. Despite protests, Roko brought May to the AI rights nonprofit organization and introduced to Beepatrice. They organized a checkup at a chassis shop, and a meeting with May's parole officer. At the end of the day May hugged Roko in gratitude. Personality May is blunt, aggressive, foul-mouthed, and sarcastic. She attributes her personality to having poor impulse control, which she also blames for her inability to control her outbursts and her criminal activities. When she first appears to Dale, she initially takes on an exaggerated "kawaii" personality, speaking to Dale in a subservient manner, but drops the act the second he accepts the EULA. Despite her harsh surface demeanor, May demonstrates that she's capable of traits like gratitude, and actually blushes when she's paid a genuine compliment, though she quickly covers this by throwing out insults. May's positive response when Momo threatened to have her storage medium incinerated implies that she respects people that bluntly speak their mind like she does. May also displays a severe hatred of bigotry and prejudice after she tries to find employment following being uploaded into a robot chassis. When told that the manager of a clothing store doesn't hire robots, May flips out on the clerk that informed her of this, then storms out and refuses to shop there. When May witnessed a customer being rude at Coffee of Doom, she threatened to "introduce his cell phone to his prostate." This would seem to indicate that, while May has no problem being blunt and even insulting, she draws the line at people acting superior to others. May greatly values people's privacy. Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll May has made it no secret she desires to have sexual relationships with a human male on multiple occasions. However she was against it because of the condition of her parole issued body, May was always afraid of it doing more harm than good. She did get her wish having a one night stand with Sven Bianchi. Unlike Momo, May likes to downcycle her processor, simulating the effect of getting drunk. May mentioned she likes the Sex Pistols. Appearance When she was in her holographic form, May was the same translucent blue as every other hologram seen so far in the QC universe. She was dressed as a maid, much to her dismay, due to the companionship algorithm's analysis of Dale's anime preferences. It was also revealed that, as a hologram, she could alter the size of her breasts, but that her holographic model lacked genitalia, instead being like "a Barbie doll down there." When she acquired her chassis, her appearance did not change much. While she is now physical and thus has substance, her new chassis possesses light blue skin rather than something more flesh-toned, and her hair is likewise dark blue in color. Her blue skin appears to be more shiny than the more human-looking androids, suggesting that it's made of a smoother plastic or possibly even a lightweight metal alloy. May's hair may be made of metallic wire instead of synthetic fiber, as she mentions to Dale that her hair can get deformed if it gets too bent out of shape. May's post-release chassis is a "AnthroPC Reformchassis female model 811a". it's possible that her chassis is some kind of generic prison-issue chassis for felonious AIs trying to reintegrate into society, or is the equivalent of an ankle bracelet for parolees. Her chassis is in poor condition, with her arm falling off repeatedly due to major wear and microfractures. Whilst going to retrieve it, she trips and slices half the outer skin of her face off, revealing the myomer underneath. Forced to wear a paper bag, she goes to see her parole officer, who can't help her. Momo then suggests going to see Faye and Bubbles at the underground fight ring. While initially unwilling to aid her due to her less-than-kind comments at the party, Bubbles notes that she can be good training in facial repair for Faye. Later on, her entire head's covering is removed and replaced with one that looks very similar to her old one, but with softer looking hair and a khaki/grey skin tone instead of her old blue. However, she later gets enough money (by sitting on Pintsize's face, letting him sitting on her face, and not sitting on Marty's face ) to buy face skin that matches the rest of her body and to pay Bubbles and Faye back for helping her. Her face is now blue again, but she still has the new softer looking hair. Memorable Quotes * If I can't have a bomb rack I should have a bomb rack, know what I'm sayin'? * HAVE A LITTLE FUCKIN FAITH YOU PINK HAIRED DICKROOMBA Trivia * is a full page portrait of May. * May has installed a fart app in her chassis. Category:Robots